


Life After Death

by InsomniousLuci



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mentioned Demon Brothers (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniousLuci/pseuds/InsomniousLuci
Summary: A while back I wrote a 10 chapter fic called Life After Death. I want to continue the story of MC’s life in the Devildom after they’ve died and been reborn as a demon. Please check out the original piece, now titled Life After Death: Prologue. I hope you enjoy! This will be an ongoing story.
Kudos: 15





	1. New Beginnings

“Ha ha ha ha!” Diavolo’s boisterous laugh echoed throughout the Student Council chambers. “I can’t believe those crazy brothers are already pulling you into their antics. You’ve only been back for a few days. Well, I suppose I’m not that surprised actually.” He chuckled. 

“Yeah, I guess I wouldn’t have it any other way though.” I smiled. I meant it. Even though the brothers were constantly causing trouble, I’d missed them so much. I didn’t want to take them for granted, even for a second. 

Diavolo shuffled some papers and cleared his throat, taking on a more serious tone for a moment. 

“Well, now that you’re here to stay, we need to figure out what to do with you. I think there are plenty of ways we could use you here at RAD.” He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. “As you know, we continued the exchange program after you left. I think it’s been very successful, but I feel that having someone like you take on a leadership role with the exchange students could be very helpful.”

“Really? You think?” I was flattered, but honestly a little worried. It sounded like a lot of responsibility. 

“Yes, of course! You have experience, and knowledge to share. Think back to those years. You did so much.” Diavolo gave me a warm grin, leaning in a little. “You were the first human to visit the Devildom. You made pacts with 7 of the most powerful demons in history, you became an apprentice to one of the world’s greatest sorcerers, you—“

“Okay, I see your point.” I laughed, cutting him off. The praise was embarrassing. I rested my head on my hand, tapping my fingers on the desk. This was a lot to think about. “What exactly do you have in mind?” 

“I think you’d be an excellent professor of Human and Demon Relations. We’ve got the Devildom History teacher filling that role for now, but you’re clearly better suited for the job. Besides, he has too much on his plate. The guy can barely get his tests graded on time, and his attendance has just been—“

“I see, I see.” I stopped him again, stifling my giggles. I’d nearly forgotten what a character the Demon Prince was. “I’ll need a little more time to get adjusted and make preparations, but if you really think I can do it, I’d be honored to teach at RAD.” 

Diavolo stood up and clapped his hands, beaming with satisfaction. He walked over to me and put an arm around my shoulder, giving it a firm pat. 

“Excellent! We’ll discuss the details in due time. I understand that you still have a lot of settling in to do.” Diavolo said as he escorted me toward the door. “Ah, one more thing.” He stopped me as I was about to leave. “You’ve met the current human exchange student, correct?” 

“Dante? Yes, I have. He’s...well...” my expression twisted as I tried to conjure up the right words.

“He’s a handful. Please keep an eye on him, and if you don’t mind, try to keep him straight.” 

“I’ll do my best.” I laughed.


	2. Getting Back Into It

My gaze traveled up and down the mirror as I examined my dark silhouette standing before me. Two black feathered wings framed my shoulders, and my horns added at least 6 inches to my height. The light from the lamp across the room hit them in just the right way to cast a shadow over my face. My demon form still felt foreign to me, like a different person was standing in the mirror. I reached up and ran my fingers over the rough, pitch black horns. I was surprised to feel a slight tickling sensation.

I heard footsteps approaching and quickly changed back once there was a knock at the door. I glanced back at the mirror and just like that, it was me again.

“Come in!” I called. It was Lucifer. He stepped in and was smiling warmly as he closed the door behind him. I smiled back, not even having to give it any thought. Even though we’d been reunited for a few weeks, I still felt so much joy just from seeing his face. I went to him and embraced him tightly. His strong arms pulled me in close.

“Let’s go to dinner.” He said, his hand gently petting my head.

“Oh? You really want to drag everyone out to eat?” I giggled.

“No, no. Just you and I.” He replied.

“What’s the occasion?” I asked.

“We need to discuss some of the plans going forward with you teaching at RAD.”

“Oh...” of course it was business as usual. Lucifer was always thinking of work, and his obligation to Diavolo.

“Don’t sound so disappointed. I promise this isn’t just a business meeting. I also just want to take you out and spend time alone with you. Okay?” He reassured me, his hand firmly stroking my back. I was relieved, and even felt my cheeks become hot with flattery.

“Alright, if you say so.” I teased him.

We headed out of my room toward the stairs but before we made it very far we heard frantic shouting from down the hall. It was Asmo jogging toward us.

“Lucifer! Luci! I need you!” He shouted, waving his arms. Lucifer’s head fell into the palm of his hand and he let out a dejected sigh.

“Asmo, no. I don’t have time for whatever it is you’re about to say.”

“Please Lucifer! Mammon and Dante are digging through my stuff. Mammon is one thing, but you know I can’t hurt the human. And they won’t get out of my closet! I know they’re trying to find my expensive jewelry. Please make them stop!” Asmo pleaded with his older brother. Lucifer just shook his head and looked away in disgust.

“I’ll handle it, Lucifer.” I spoke up. Lucifer looked at me, concerned.

“No, come on. We’re going.”

“No, really. It’s fine. You go on and wait for me downstairs, I’ll be down in just a minute. Come on, Asmo.” I gave Lucifer a reassuring pat and turned to follow Asmo back toward his room.

I wasted no time opening the door as we reached the room, Asmo still pleading as he followed close behind. I saw a pile of clothes and other belongings that had been tossed out from the closet, and Mammon’s rear end sticking out of the door. I was tempted to boot him right in the butt, but I refrained.

“What are you doing?” I said loudly. Mammon stood up and whipped around in surprise, a shiny golden necklace in his clutches. I stepped closer to the closet and saw Dante down on his hands and knees, inspecting some ruby ear rings. I cleared my throat and finally got his attention. He looked up at me and had a blank expression. “Now, Mammon digging through other people’s stuff? That’s a pretty common occurrence. But please explain to me what you’re doing right now, Dante.” I crossed my arms and glared at him.

“Oh, hey...” he tried to act casual. “I was just...uh...”

“He was helping...or...well...” Mammon tried to rescue him, but was also at a loss for words.

“Get up, now.” I barked at Dante. He gave me a confused look, as if he wasn’t sure I had actually given him an order. I raised my voice. “Did you hear me? Get out of the closet, and out of Asmo’s room. Now.” I pointed toward the door. He stood up and scowled at me. He reluctantly left the room, and I could feel the anger radiating from him as he walked past me. I hated to start off on the wrong foot, but I was also so frustrated that he was already causing so much trouble.

“Man, that kid sure is a wild one...” Mammon laughed nervously, also heading toward the door. I grabbed his collar and pulled him back, and he let out a yelp.

“Are you freaking kidding me Mammon?”

“What?” He shrugged.

“Why are you getting Dante into trouble? And why are you still trying to steal shit? You’d think after all this time you might have learned something.” I berated him.

“I’m just tryin’ to bond with him! Damn, it’s like even when I try to help I end up getting yelled at.”

“Well, I don’t want to yell at you! But look how you behave. I live here now, and I’m not a helpless little human student anymore. So don’t think you can keep getting away with shady shit like this. I love you but I will not hesitate to kick you in the ass.” I released his collar and gave him a push toward the door. He slumped out like a scolded puppy.

“Thank you!” Asmo hugged me tightly.

“It’s fine. I’m leaving with Lucifer now though so you’re on your own.”

“Oooooh! A hot date?” he teased, giving me a sly look. I rolled my eyes but couldn’t hold back my smile.

“Maybe. Who knows? Bye, Asmo.”

Lucifer and I finally headed out for dinner, and it was a great time. We discussed the important stuff, as expected. But just like he promised, the night was full of plenty of romance as well. After dinner, I thought back on the day and realized just how much of a roller coaster it had been. I wondered if every day would be the same. My time as an exchange student felt so far back, I could only remember the most substantial things that happened. But as I kept trying, I was able to recall more and more of the hijinks that had ensued. I laughed to myself. Certainly not much had changed in the relatively short time I was away. And so, I supposed that the rest of my days living in The House of Lamentation would be just as entertaining as ever.


End file.
